Again
by TakeshiKaneshiro
Summary: Sequel to my story Tame the Beast. I recommend you reading that one first before this one. Really... I recommend it. You'll be fairly lost. Takes places after Tekken 5 based on Hwoarang's ending. What happened after Hwoarang challenges D. Jin? 3/4


Title:: Again…

Rating:: M

Pairing:: HwoaJin

One-Shot

Disclaimer:: I fail to own these characters.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Kazama! Remember, I kicked your ass back there!"

"…"

"…. You listenin? ….I'll give you a chance to even the score at the next tournament, you better show up!" I say with a smirk… as though Kazama wouldn't even dare. Kazama simply smiles back….

Thinking about this now PISSES ME OFF. Because of my stupid cocky behavior, he DOES show up… and he kicks my ass like no tomorrow. So now here I am, speeding down the highway on such a lovely night that basically mocks my terrible defeat.

"Ugh… this SUCKS." I say outloud. I focus my eyes on the road… and notice something that just makes my day even better. SOMEONE'S IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAMN ROAD. I look closer to see who it is and notice it's the fucking Kazama… except… he's in some demonic looking form! I spew out a verbal surprise, and quickly step on my brakes. As I skid across the road, I notice the demon's hand raise, and before I knew it I'm thrown off my bike due to an explosion.

I crash back onto the pavement, skidding back a few feet. I'm definitely gunna have to get my back bandaged up… I look up towards the devil who is walking towards me with a look in his eyes that disturbs my very soul. I struggle to get up, just barely able to get on my feet.

" You stupid….. Come on!" I yell trying to sound intimidating. I raise my hands into fists, readying myself for a fight. I smile at the thought of this, fighting in the middle of the highway, completely unconcerned for other people.

The devil keeps walking closer, his movements neither quickening nor lessening. At one point, I start to wonder why the hell he had to destroy my fucking bike, that cost me my whole 3rd tournament winnings.

"You know, you could have just stopped by my fuckin' house if you were just going to take your bloody time walking up to face me!" I yell, hoping to have him react in SOME way other than slowly walking towards me. I continue to stare the beast, who finally stopped walking… but is still fairly far from me.

At this point, I decided to lower my fists.

"HEY! Kazama? You listening? Why the hell did you come looking for me? Do you want a repeat of what happened 3 years ago?" I say with a smirk, still attempting to get him react… and that I got. Right after I finished my statement I saw his wings stiffen, allowing dark feathers to float to the ground. I would've said something even more witty, if not for the sudden lift from the ground.

I grabbed Jin's neck in fear of falling…. Yes…. I'm also terrified of heights… didn't you know?

"Fucking Kazama! You better put me down right now!" I start swearing, holding his neck even tighter. I close my eyes tightly, refusing to look down. Suddenly I hear a deep throaty chuckle and I feel as though we're not getting any lower… but farther up in the sky.

This asshole's making fun of me!

"I'm fucking serious, Jin! PUT ME DOWN!" I scream, completely disregarding the fact that I just used Kazama's first name again. With that said… well… yelled… I feel the support let me go.

"AHHHHHH..." I scream very loud, hanging onto his neck for dear life, "…HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After realizing I've been screaming far longer than I thought I should be, I decide to stop and open my eyes. I look around and notice that we're in front of my shabby rented apartment. I look up at the demon and I notice him smirking at me. I get pissed, knowing that this demon just saw one of my weaknesses. I let go of his neck and push him away, completely embarrassed at my behavior.

"Well, if you honestly just wanted to take me home, you could've just stopped me before I got on my bike. Now you have to pay for a completely brand new one. I hope you're happy," I say. I put my hand into my pocket and fish for my keys. I groan in frustration, realizing that my keys were destroyed thanks to the asshole demon behind me.

"Hold on…" I go to the apartment three doors down and lift the rug up. I pick up the shiny silver key that was underneath. It's my spare, no one has rented out that apartment for however long anyway. I open my door and I was quickly pushed inside. I turned around to ask what the hell his problem was, but before I could utter out a single word, I felt pain within my mouth.

This demon just started kissing me! He seriously wants a repeat of what happened after the 3rd tournament? He pushes me back and I trip from the step behind me. We both fall flat onto the floor.

"Kazama! Calm down! You're cutting my mouth up with your stupid fangs!" I yell in agitation. I try pushing his face away, trying to examine this situation. Despite the fact that this isn't the actual Jin Kazama… this demon is just as hot and alluring. I guess for the sake of being in my house, he retracted his wings. I look up at his face, and his mouth was open from panting so hard at our steamy kiss just now. I notice that his fangs start fading away as well. Right when I realized, he swoops back down and captures my lips again. This time I don't hold back and thrust my tongue into this inviting mouth. We start a battle between our tongues, trying to succeed over the other. The demon decides to surrender and lets me ravish his mouth.

We break apart, though Kazama looks as though he wants more. I sit up causing Jin to fall into my lap, his ass pressing firmly against my hard-on. The demon moans at this. I look at the beast curiously, and I start rubbing his butt cheeks, causing more friction on myself, as well as Kazama. The demon moans even more. Does this beast enjoy this because of what we did 3 years ago? This is amazing… I never would have thought that a beast can remember such a feeling… nor remember who gave it this feeling. Having thought this, I felt a pang at my heart, feeling like only the demon harbors any true feeling for me.

What the hell am I thinking at a time like this? I grip the demon's ass and start grinding my hard-on against him. I decided that now was about the time to switch places, but as I attempt to get him to get his ass facing me, the demon resists. We fought to try and dominate the other, but due to my bad luck he turns me onto my stomach. I shudder in fear at being penetrated.

"Kazama, my back door is NOT open for you! Don't you dare do anything near my ass!" I yell in anger, attempting to keep my pants up. Kazama grips my wrists and pulls them apart. I grit my teeth in fear and close my eyes tightly. Soon I felt hot breath against my wounded back. I try to turn around to see what he's trying to do, but he pushes me back down roughly and starts licking my back.

"Ow! Kazama, it BURNS! Stop licking me!" I yell trying to break free. He just grips me tighter and licks me even more, slowly running his tongue down my spine and back to my wounds. The burns eventually subside, and I feel as though nothing was there.

"Kazama… what'd you do? I don't feel any pain anymore…" I turn myself around and try to thank him, but the sight before me is almost pitiful. I see the demon, completely red in the face with his tongue still sticking out.

"Jin? What's wrong with you?" I ask, raising my hands to feel his flushed face. He pushes me down once more and starts ripping away at my pants. A cold feeling suddenly strikes at my heart, terrified that he's going to plow into me dry and rough. For a brief moment, Jin stands up and removes his pants. I close my eyes scared at what's coming next… but to my surprise I don't feel Kazama near my ass. I open my eyes to see Kazama taking my cock into his mouth and immediately deep-throating just like he did before. I tremble with the sudden burst of pleasure. I grip this man's head and start moving along with the motion of his head.

I soon felt myself getting close to the edge so I pull him away.

"I'm about to shoot. You gotta calm down there, puppy" I say before claiming his mouth with my own. As I ravish his lips, I bring my hands down to his ass cheeks and I pull them apart. I bring one finger to his hole, and press against it. To my surprise his hole is already thoroughly lubricated and my finger found no resistance getting in.

"Did you naturally self-lubricate yourself? That's really weird…" I mutter. Jin pushes me down and positions himself over my rock hard organ. As I hold my cock steady, Kazama slowly pushed himself down onto me. The heat envelopes my manhood slowly, and it almost has an actual burn to it. At least we're not literally getting a shock from this like last time.

I finally feel his juicy ass against my pelvis, and with this I thrust up to get whatever else was left and pull back out. I thrust back in even harder and continue this cycle. I place one hand behind me and the other on Jin's hip. He synchs his movements with mine and we start moving quite smoothly. I feel Jin clenching onto me much tighter, as though he's about to cum… but that can't be possible… we just sta-… My thinking comes to a halt as I feel the demon's hot sperm on my cheek and chest. I look at Jin probably with eyes that said "Is that it…?" I wipe my face and lick his jizz of my fingers. Kazama stands up, almost looking like he's about to topple over. He turns around and his knees fall to the floor. I look at the demon quizzically. He then leans his chest on the floor and brings his hands toward his buttocks. He pulls his cheeks apart and practically gives me an open invitation.

My cock springs back to life after being neglected that brief moment. I get up on my knees and crawl over to the seductive demon. I grab my member and place the tip on his asshole. I slightly press against him but I don't penetrate. I start rubbing my cock against his delicious ass, basically masturbating. I grab his ass cheeks and start kneading them against my hungry dick. I lick my lips, looking at my cum and the demon's lubrication glistening the beautiful orbs. I finally had enough! I pull his ass cheeks apart as far as possible and I do one fell swoop into his asshole, up to the hilt.

I moan, just as loud as Jin just growled. I swiftly start pounding into his ass, occasionally slapping those naughty cheeks.

"You like that? You want me to go harder?" I rhetorically ask. I pound harder, and faster, feeling myself so close to the edge. I look at the demon's face, seeing it smothered on my floor and glistening with sweat. I grip the demons ass and we both release our load at the same time, no minute less nor more.

I pull out of him and stroke my cock just a little, letting the remaining drops land on his back. For a moment we just remain in our positions, panting like crazy. Finally feeling like I can move, I look at Kazama and notice that he's not the demon anymore, but rather the actual Kazama… but unlike before… he's passed out. Tsk, Now he has to sleepover… this sucks. I get up and feel all the sweat, and cum, and other crap just layered over my body. Perhaps I have can fun with Kazama in the shower. I smile at the thought of that.

With that thought, I pick up the unconscious Kazama and bring him to the bathroom. I pick him up and sit him on the chair in the shower. I survey this very interesting man before me. He was just a simple 18 year old boy back then, holding this power within him, with no safe way to release it. Now he's a 21 year old man, who is unconscious in his rival's shower. I snicker. I turn the shower on and proceed to wash myself. I whistle to myself, as though there is no one else in the shower with me. I pour soap into my hands and start rubbing the liquid over my body. I don't use fancy things like a rag or a poof-poof… thing. I move my hands down my abdomen and towards my limp dick. I turn around and look at the passed out man. I bite my lip and start rubbing my cock. I think of the steamy sex we had not even minutes before. I sure have a lot of stamina for not being a teenage boy.

I move closer to the knocked out Kazama. I lift my penis and press the tip against his lips. I hear him groan, thinking he woke up. He scrunches up his face, but doesn't open his eyes.

"Nn… Hwoa.. You're too big…."

I look at Jin once more. Is he… dreaming about me…? I press the tip against his lips again.

"I said you're too big… you're such an idiot…." he groans. I glare at him then reply, "Oh, but you want this idiot's dick in your mouth, admit it."

"No… that's not true…"

"Yeah it is, your beautiful pink lips are aching to open for me…" I smile, almost laughing that I'm playing this game with him. I almost feel bad and decide to finish my shower, before I feel something warm against my shaft. I look down at Jin and I see him licking the tip of my dick!

"Nn…. It's your fault Hwoarang, you… tease me…. " Jin says before engulfing my dick into his mouth. I shudder and moan at this interesting feel. It feels amazingly delicious seeing the actual Kazama slurping down my cock like it's ice-cream.

"Yeah, baby, you like that don't you? Takin my big cock into your throat feels good, doesn't it?" I start whispering. Jin only nods in return and sucks harder. At some point he started jerking off the bit of dick he couldn't take into his throat.

"I'm about to come, Kazama," I say, putting my hands on his face lifting it up from my dick.

"HOLY FUCK" I jump across the shower, hitting the shower head with the back of my head, "Why the fuck are your eyes open? I thought you were unconscious!"

"… Well I was unconscious until I felt your dick in my throat, but I figured I'd let you enjoy it while you thought it was great to rape an unconscious person in your shower."

"Well, you're one to talk, asshole. If you really didn't want it you would've bit my dick off to begin with."

"Oh the possibilities! Thank you for broadening my horizons, Hwoarang."

"Whatever, you were busy having a wet dream about me while you were unconscious, retard."

Jin's face blows up into a red hot mess.

"I… I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, I'm getting out of this stupid shower!"

Jin quickly rises, but stumbles from the pain in his ass and the slipperyness of the shower. I quickly go to grab him, only to have his ass pressing against me. Jin shudders and stifles a moan.

" Ahhh, see, you do want it. You want it so bad…" I say smirking. I slightly start grinding against his sexy ass. Jin looks as though he's really trying to suppress a moan. Soon I feel Jin grinding his own ass against mine. I whimper at the lovely feeling. I open my eyes and see that Jin is smirking right at me, and continues to grind against me. Oh, now we're competing in even THIS now, huh?

I grab his hips and start grinding harder against him. We both continue this battle, enjoying the intense pleasure it gives us, but yet im not satisfied. I grab the tip of my dick and press it against Jin's moist hole. Jin suddenly stops and looks at me scared.

"It's ok… I won't hurt you… I promise, just let me do it…" I say trying to reassure him.

"Hwoarang… I haven't had you actually penetrate me while I'm myself… last time we were in the middle of doing it when I changed back…"

"It's fine! I promise… Here… I'll even use soap…" I say and grab the bottle of liquid body wash. I squirt a good amount onto my hand and rub it against Jin's bud. I shove my finger in there, wishing that Jin naturally lubricated like the demon. It's ten times easier. I start loosening his hole and add another finger… and another. I soon have three fingers plowing into his ass. At this time, I hear Jin moaning and bucking against my hand. Upon hearing this, I feel as though he's ready. I pull my fingers out and grab my penis. I put the tip against him, but I feel Jin jerk away.

"Kazama…. Why're you pulling away? I even prepared you!"

Jin only shakes his head no.

"….. Kazama! Why not, you had three fingers in you just now! THREE!"

"Hwoarang, no…. I'm scared!"

"Jin… don't be scared… I wouldn't hurt you in a way I don't mean…"

Jin blushes, and it was only until after I kissed him and pushed the tip my cock into his asshole that I realized I called him by his first name… again.

I relish the feel of his tightness gripping around my cock once again. I bite my lip and push in farther, deeper, digging into the very depths of pleasure. Once I feel my pelvis connecting with his butt, I hear Kazama gasp. I look at his face and see him tearing up… or that's just the water. I pull out slowly and just when my tip reached the end, I push back in just as slowly. This man better feel grateful. It's taking all my willpower not to pound this sexy ass nice and hard. I keep repeating this action, speeding up as soon as I started sliding in quite easily. Soon I'm thrusting quite easily and quickly. We start panting in sync and growing even more passionate.

I pull out for a brief moment and turn Kazama to face me. I support his back on the dry part of my wall so he doesn't slip. I lift his leg and he wraps them around my hips. I hold his hips and insert my cock right back in. This time I waste no time in pounding it good. We both start moaning, lost in our passion and desire. He grabs my neck and buries his face into my neck. I hear his whimpers close to my ear which make me feel even more aroused.

I feel Kazama tighten around me. He grabs my hair and pulls it back harshly as he ejaculates onto my chest. I thrust a couple more times before I release my load. I put his legs down and release my support. He slumps down in the tub and I lean to turn the water off. I decide to sit on the edge of the tub right by Kazama. We sit there for a good while, panting heavily.

"Ugh… it's kind of gross having semen sitting there in my ass…." Jin groans out.

"Then clean it out.", I state.

"…. Don't look, then…"

"What's the worst that can happen? I already saw your ass and fucked the holy hell out of it, what's the harm in watching you clean out your asshole?"

"Just DON'T!" Jin snaps harshly. I raise my hands in defense and get up. I walk to a closet in the bathroom and get two towels out. I lay one on the toilet and take one for myself.

"I'll see you when you're finished", I say before walking out the bathroom, closing the door, but leaving it slightly ajar. I kind of sit on my bed for a bit before deciding that Jin thinks he's safe. I quietly walk to the door and take a peak inside. I can see Jin's ass, but not his face. He has his face planted on the incline of the tub and his fingers fondling his hole. I can see my semen drizzling down his dick and thighs. It's honestly really hot… I run my hand down to my newly erect cock and start stroking it. I soon see Jin's dick become erect from his finger play. He grabs his as well and starts stroking along with me. Well, not to his knowledge. He bites his lip to keep in his moaning. We soon ejaculate in synch.

I quickly run to my bedside table, grab a tissue, and clean my hand off. I rush to put some pajama pants on. Soon Jin walks out in just a towel, blushed pink from the heat of the water. Why am I thinking this man is so fuckin' sexy?

"Where're my clothes? I need to go home… I'm tired and I just want to sleep."

"Looks like you have no clothes. You attacked me while you were your… Devil creature thing. You only had pants and even those are torn to shreds," I inform him and he replies with a hearty groan, "here, just borrow my pants. Don't ask for a shirt, cuz I don't have a surplus of them." I hand him a pair of pants that seemed a bit big on me, I figured it'd fit on him. He grabs them and puts them on.

"I'm guessing I'm staying here too…?"

"Yep, you're staying. Also helping me figure out how the fuck I'm getting me some new transportation!" I am once again earned with an equally loud groan as before.

"Whatever, scoot over." He tells me. I stare at him. He stares back, " What the hell, scoot over."

"Naw, you're sleeping against the wall, have fun crawling over me." Jin rolls his eyes at my childish behavior and decides to not even complain. He places his knee on the bed and attempts to quickly maneuver his way over me. Right when he swings his other leg to the opposite side of me, I grab his waist with one arm and force his head down with my other hand. I plant my mouth onto his, immediately sticking my tongue in his mouth and exploring the depths of it. I release his head and he quickly pulls away, wiping his mouth.

"What the hell was that?" he asks in bewilderment, rubbing his face almost as though he's trying to rid of the redness engulfing it.

"Act of impulse. I couldn't help it!" I say smiling and shrugging. I turn on my side facing away from him, " G'night Jin."

"You really have to stop saying my first name… it's weird…" he voices out, also shifting to face the wall, " Goodnight Hwoarang…"

I smile before closing my eyes, oddly feeling more content than I've had in awhile.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

[A/N: OMG OMG OMG OMG FINALLY. XD This story has been sitting in my folder for the longest time, unfinished. Even though this is a one-shot, one may have realized this is a sequel to my story: Tame the Beast. I hope y'all read that story before reading this one… it'd make more sense. This one I believe is much longer than the other story. XD I actually made it to a fifth page. I usually stop at four cuz I assume it's long enough. Anyway, I got a request to work on a KazxLee pairing. I kinda need help with that. I think I might work on Lee's Tekken 5 ending and have Kazuya being Lee's "butler" too. Lol Anyway, please review and UNTIL NEXT TIME!]


End file.
